1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decubitus pad system and more particularly pertains to providing a peripheral padding positionable about a decubitus ulcer with a decubitus pad system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decubitus cushions is known in the prior art. More specifically, decubitus cushions heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting against development of bedsores are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,481 to Saloff et al. discloses a seat system for preventing decubiti.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,337 to Williams et al. discloses a convoluted support pad for prevention of decubitus ulcers and apparatus for making same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,218 to Gaylord, Jr. discloses a decubitus pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,232 to Trenchard discloses a surgical pad method for decubitus ulcer management.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,676 to Crane discloses a cushion to reduce the incidence of decubitus ulcers in immobilized patients.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,824 to Pertchik discloses a cushion for decubitus ulcers.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a decubitus pad system for providing a peripheral padding positionable about a decubitus ulcer.
In this respect, the decubitus pad system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a peripheral padding positionable about a decubitus ulcer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved decubitus pad system which can be used for providing a peripheral padding positionable about a decubitus ulcer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.